Snow White Toes
by Yung Loop
Summary: Jack Frost likes Elsa. At least he thinks so. A lot of people a pressuring him into getting into a relationship with her, and he's conflicted. She's pretty, smart, and overall a great person. He just doesn't know what to do. With a little help from a friend of his, he might be able to figure out what he wants to do. Modern Day AU, but they still have powers.
1. Chapter 1

"Jeez…" Childish Gambino muttered as he was writing down lyrics.

"Shit, feels like ever since Because The Internet was released, I can't write lyrics no more."

It was a boring life Childish Gambino, also known as Donald Glover, lived. Wake up, drink some, eat food, and sleep. Today was the first day that he tried his hand writing some lyrics after the release of his album, which had gotten a less than favorable review from Anthony Fantano.

"Ah, Donald. When will you learn?" thought Jack Frost as he glided through the window that was open in Gambino's room.

"Gotta admit though, I loved your bars in Sweatpants. They were pretty sick, if I may say so myself." he once again thought while floating above him and looking at what Donald was attempting to write down.

"Hm… How about this?" Donald wondered aloud. He instantly jotted down a line that he thought was decent.

Gambeezy cleared his throat and shakily spit out, "Her and I were meant to be since we're so fuckin' boss. We're so chill and so trill like Elsa and Jack Frost."

Jack looked flustered when Donald said those lines, and said out loud, "Wait, why me and Elsa?"

Donald then turned around and said, "I dunno, nigga. Lotsa people on tumblr ship you two for some reason. There's some good fanfiction online about you two, too."

"I mean, sure she's cute and all-" Jack stopped mid-sentence. "You… see me?"

"Yeah, I can. 'Cause I'm on my ballin' each and every day, Asian girls everywhere, UCLA." Donald said monotonically

"You just had to put that in there, didn't you?"

"They don't call me Childish Gambino for a reason."

"But, getting back to the point," Jack said as he softly landed on the hardwood floor of Gambino's house, stepping towards Donald. Looking around the house, he noticed that his house was pretty empty, and that Donald was wearing that same old leather jacket you see him in a lot. "Why do people put me and Elsa together as a couple?"

Gambino just shrugged. "Like I said, I don't know, man. People just do that shit, and you have to deal with it. Kinda like me and Jhene."

"But I thought you two were really together?"

"Nah man. I don't see her that way. Plus, I'm kind of afraid of relationships right now."

"Oh, that was too bad." Jack said dejectedly.

"Anyways," Childish Gambino took a swig out of his mug. "Why are you adverse to the idea of you and Elsa as a couple?" Glover quipped.

"Uh…" Jack stammered. "I'm not too sure, actually. She's a very nice girl, good bone structure, AMAZING body, superb skin, and these beautiful blue eyes…" Jack said and trailed off.

"On top of all of that, she's got this regal aura to her, kinda like she's royalty." added Jack.

"Maybe because it's 'cause she IS royalty, genius?" Gambino said sarcastically.

"Shut up." Jack replied.

"Come to think of it, this kid isn't so bad lookin' himself, but I'm not a gay nigga." Gambino thought in his head. "You two would be perfect for each other. I mean, she's lookin' like she's straight out of Maxim mag, and you look like a member of a boy band, or some sort of anime type character. You feel?"

Donald wasn't so far off from the truth when he said this. Jack's hair was slightly teased, forming light spikes near the top of his head, and the front of his hair slightly covering up his forehead. His extremely pale skin contrasted his navy hoodie and brown pants. In addition to that, Jack's facial bone structure was superb as well; jaw looking like it was finely chiseled and pearly whites that could blind the blind.

"Anime character? I can kind of see that. But boy band? In the words of Chief Keef, 'Nah.'" Jack replied.

"Okay, Chief Keef just does not give a single fuck. I tried talking to that nigga and he didn't say anything, really. But I'm being serious here, Jack. You and Elsa would make a nice couple."

Jack paced back and forth around Donald's study and then said, "Look," He then swung his head and said to Gambeezy, "I don't know how to talk to girls, alright? I kind of like her, but I just don't know what to say..."

Childish Gambino chuckled softly, put his arm around Jack, and told him, "Hey man. I've been around the block, and I know how to talk to girls. It's not that hard, really. It just takes the right mindset. Got it?"

Jack nodded his head up and down in response.

"Well, have you talked to her before?" questioned Gambino with interest in his voice.

"Yeah, we've talked a few times, and she laughed at a lot of the jokes I made."

"That's perfect, then. Did you get her number?"

"Uh, yeah… I have it saved in my phone." said Jack, taking his cellular phone out of his pocket.

Childish Gambino took the phone out of Jack's hand and looked through his contacts.

"Tooth, North, Kangaroo, where is Elsa? Ah, there she is!" Gambino exclaimed.

Without warning, Donald Glover dialed up Elsa and put the phone up to Jack's ear.

"It's all you, buddy." said Donald, smirking.

"Oh no," Jack thought. "What am I going to say?"

The phone was still ringing and Jack was sweating bullets waiting for Elsa to pick up the phone.

A click and a soft voice could be heard through Jack's side of the phone, "Hello?"

Jack's heart was pounding when he heard her voice, and in his nervousness, said, "Elsa? Hey, it's Jack. Sorry that I haven't called in a little while."

Elsa's voice sounded much more vibrant when she said, "Jack! It has been a while, indeed. How are you doing?"

"I was just listening to Childish Gambino earlier, you know, the usual."

"He's SUCH a good rapper, isn't he?"

"I know I am." Donald Glover said aloud, to which Jack elbowed him in the stomach.

"He's pretty cool. But I was calling to ask you something." Jack stated.

"And what might that be?"

"I was wondering… if you would wanna hang out with me this Thursday?"

Jack was surprised to hear Elsa saying, "Oh, Jack, I'd love to! Just text me what time and place to meet soon, okay?"

"Alright! It's a date, then?" Jack said charismatically.

"Yes, it is." chuckled Elsa. "See you then!"

Childish Gambino stood up as Jack ended the call and put his phone in his pocket and said, "What did I tell you?"

"You were right, Mr. Glover. It was all about the mindset." Jack said enthusiastically. "But," Jack stuttered.

"What am I going to do for the date?"

Gambeezy once again took a hearty chuckle and said, "Don't worry, we'll arrange this as best we can."


	2. I the party

**Chapter 2: I. the party**

The two walked from Donald's study to his living room to discuss what the plan was for Jack's upcoming date with Elsa. To Jack's dismay, Donald Glover just sat on his sofa and stared at the fireplace.

Slightly upset, Jack went up to Donald and told him, "Hey, Donald? Weren't you supposed to be helping me?"

"Nigga, shut up. Let me remember what I was supposed to do this week." Gambino said and soon after went into deep thought.

Every second that passed was excruciating for Jack; time itself had felt like it slowed down to the speed of a snail missing a chromosome, and just when Jack felt like he couldn't take it anymore, Childish Gambino stood up from his sofa after what seemed like an eternity and sauntered towards Jack.

"Well, what do you have to say?" Jack prodded.

Taking a deep breath, Childish Gambino curtly stated, "Alright. So after taking a deep introspective look into my mind, I remembered that there's this party going on at my house this Thursday, at 7 PM PST. Luckily, your date's on that day, so why not invite her to the party?"

"Who's going to be there?"

"You know, just some niggas I know. Kendrick, ScHoolboy, A$AP Mob, maybe Yung Lean will turn up-"

"Wait, what? I just heard Kendrick, right?"

"Yeah, you did."

"He's one of my favorite rappers! I can't wait to see him!"

"Nigga, don't dick ride him when you see him, and remember: The point of this is trying to get Elsa to dick ride YOU. Remember?"

Jack looked stunned and then softly said, "Oh yeah."

After a few minutes had passed, Childish Gambino said, "Well? What are you going to do, Jack?"

Speedily, Jack Frost took his cell phone out of his pocket, and texted Elsa,

"**Yo, i've got plans 4 our date**"

He soon got a reply,

"**i'm all ears :)**"

Gambeezy himself took a peek over Jack's shoulder and at his phone, and boisterously proclaimed, "Yo, she gave you the smilie face. That means she wants the D, bruh."

Shushing Glover, Jack then texted Elsa in a hurry,

"**well, there's this party over at my friend's donald's house, you dwn to come?**"

Ding.

"**a party? tht sounds like fun! wut time is it going to be?**"

"**7 pm**"

"**okie! sounds good to me. see you there, jack :)))**"

Gambino heard Jack lightly chuckle to himself, and ripped Jack's phone out of his hands. Looking at the text that he had received, Gambino roughly shouted, "Yo, forreal? She gave you 3 smiles in that smilie, Jack. THREE FUCKIN' SMILES, NIGGA. You know what that means?"

Puzzled, Jack went ahead and said, "Uh, no, not really?"

"Call me crazy, but I think she'd be down to have another date, in like, a week. Just keep that in mine, bruh."

"Alright! This is gearing up to be a pretty fun night."

Donald glanced over all of Jack's person and said, "Well, not with those duds."

"But… these clothes are nice!" Jack cried in agony.

Once again, Gambeezy put his arm over Jack's neck and told him, "A hoodie and some raggedy-ass pants? To top it off, you're barefoot? Elsa ain't gonna dig that, nigga. Have you SEEN what she dresses in?"

"Yeah, I know, but-"

"If you want to play the part, you've got to dress the part."

"So, you're playing the part of some bummy dude, wearing that jacket all the time?"

"Shut up, nigga. All you ever wear are those raggedy pants and iced over hoodie."

Giving into Gambino's pleas, Jack finally sighed, "Alright, I'll bite. Just promise me one thing, though."

"Shoot."

"Promise me that you'll be there."

"Hey man, 'till 3005, I got your back we can do this, hol' up."

"Really, you had to plug in another one of your songs?"

"I had to man. It's fun to do this kind of shit, bruh."

Their conversation had come to a close on the subject, and the two made their way up to Gambino's personal wardrobe, containing a plethora of clothes to pick from, from all kinds of designers from Raf Simons and Rick Owens, and a multitude of colors. This wardrobe beat Jack's by a million miles. Aisles of clothes were neatly organized by the type of garment; all the pants were in their own aisle, buttoned shirts were in their own aisles, t-shirts in their own, and shoes had their own rack.

Turning around, Childish Gambino wistfully spoke, "Judging by looks alone, you're as tall as me, and our builds are kinda like each other. So all this shit that I have will probably fit you."

"So, what should I wear?" Jack asked.

"Well, let's just go with a simple outfit. Nice red button-down-"

"Dark blue."

"Fine. A nice DARK BLUE button down shirt, black jeans and some black Nike Roshes. That should be enough."

Quickly, they got together Jack's outfit, and Jack slept over Gambino's house. As soon as the two awoke, they got everything ready for the party; they got the drink, they got all the good food, and more importantly, they got some sick ass slaps to play on Gambino's killer sound system.

"Yo Jack, what'd Elsa say?" Gambino asked politely.

"She's coming, and her sister's driving her over here." Jack replied.

Gambino nodded in confirmation, and was looking out the front door to check if anyone he knew came by. To his surprise, Lil' B The Based God went up to him and gave him a high five, and to Gambino's dismay, all of what Lil' B had said was unintelligible, since all Donald Glover could understand from him was "swag" and "based". The next person to come up was Chief Keef, and he was exactly like Lil' B, except that Chief Keef seemed like he had autism, and all Chief Keef ever said was "sosa" or "bang bang" or "OBlah".

"You see, Jack," Gambino whispered. "I told you that he doesn't say much."

"Can't disagree with you there, man." Jack said.

One by one, familiar faces from the hip-hop industry came through the door: ScHoolboy Q, Kendrick Lamar and the rest of Top Dawg Entertainment, Drake (the soft nigga), Mac Miller, Chance The Rapper, who is a close acquaintance of Gambeezy, Busta Rhymes, Danny Brown, and a whole slew of other people ranging from Rihanna to Jamiroquai was at the party.

"Geez," Jack thought. "I didn't know that Gambino knew so many people. I guess this is what you get when you're in the rap game, I guess."

Tyler the Creator and the rest of Odd Future came through, and in their style, got turnt the fuck up as soon as they got through the door.

In just 10 minutes of the party, everyone felt comfortable and started to talk to each other as if they were old friends. But there was something that was bothering Jack. Where was Elsa? Oh lord. She probably stood him up because he's just some lame guy who just fucks up everyone's day by snowing in places any time he felt like he wanted. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see a girl whose skin was as white as snow and eyes as blue as the water. If you can't tell already, it's Elsa. Slowly but surely, Jack ambled towards Elsa, and playfully said, "Hey! Glad you could make it, Elsa."

"Don't worry about it; I think we're going to have a lot of fun." Elsa said while giggling.

Boy, did they have fun at that party. People were getting so turnt up that every bathroom in Gambino's house was being taken up by someone pissing, or throwing up into the toilet, which Gambino would attend to at a later time. There was a freestyle session happening in one corner of the house, with Gambino and Kendrick Lamar duking it out with some of their best lines. Nicki Minaj was talking to Snoop Dogg about a possible collaboration, and Yung Lean was doing stupid shit with his Sad Boys, mainly talking about their anime waifus from shows such as Kill La Kill and Persona 4 The Animation. The music was blaring, Danny Brown was getting fucked up on some ecstasy, A$AP Rocky was tryna get his dick inside all the white girls, and how could we forget Jack Frost and Elsa having a nice conversation with each other on the sofa?

The two were chortling loudly when Jack asked Elsa , "So, how do you like the party?"

Through the heavy amounts of bass and voices, Elsa replied, "It's real fun! I didn't know that you had a friend who knows so many people…"

Chuckling, Jack retorted, "Yeah, that's what happens when you fly through someone's window one day."

"So, wait. YOU came through someone's window, and they just HAPPENED to be some mega-hip hop star?"

"He's not really a big star, he's a little on the underground"

"Who is he, then?"

"Childish Gambino."

"Oh my god! I love his music!"

"I didn't know you were the type to listen to that kind of stuff, your highness."

The comment that Jack made about her status as royalty made her snicker a little, and to his comment, she said, "I'm not royalty, Jack! I'm just a Queen in some animated movie that made, like, a billion dollars."

"What?" Jack said puzzled.

"What?" Elsa replied.

There was a small space of silence until Elsa said to him, "You know Jack, it's been a while since I've talked to you. I'm glad that we were able to meet up again."

She was beaming as she said this, and Jack said, "Yeah, it was nice to see you again. Damn, I need to get to know you better. After all, birds of the same feather flock together, right?"

"The same goes to you. I need to know YOU better. And I guess we're the same because we've got the whole ice power thing going on, you know."

"The ice thing is pretty cool."

"Agreed."

Elsa awkwardly laughed and tried to place her hand on top of Jack's when he wasn't looking, but then recoiled when Jack whipped his head around to see what was upon his hand.

"Um, hi." Elsa shyly murmured.

"Yo." Jack curtly responded.

All of a sudden, Childish Gambino came bursting out into the crowd of people and shouted, "Alright everyone, party's over. Someone decided to masturbate all over someone's beaten body during a fight, and that's not cool. Tyler, I'm lookin' at you, nigga."

Sheepishly, Tyler, The Creator snickered out, "Ain't sayin' it was me, bruh, but that shit was funny."

Everyone's head was down when they were all walking out of Gambino's house. The dejected look on Kendrick Lamar's face was enough to make anyone feel the pain that he experienced that night. Rihanna looked especially morose when she was walking out of the house with Chris Brown, who was clutching her weave in his hand. Everyone knew what was going to happen between the two of them later that night. Danny Brown was delusional, and didn't know that the party was over, but decided to follow everyone out of the house. Elsa, with a downtrodden look on her face, was about to step out of the house, into the glacial night air until Jack seized her arm and said, "Elsa, wait!"

Elsa jolted her head and fixed it towards Jack's direction, and innocently asked, "What is it, Jack?"

"Let's do this again. Just the two of us, next time."

Elsa's sorrowful smile turned into one that was filled with bliss and elation when she heard those words come out of Jack's mouth and to that, Elsa answered, "I'd love to Jack. Just tell me when."

Just when Elsa and Jack's conversation ended, a swarm of people swallowed Elsa into their crowd in a hurried frenzy. That was the last time that Jack ever saw her for that night. She's coming back, don't worry. Everything was still in the Glover household as Jack trotted his way up to Gambino's personal study, where Donald Glover himself was waiting for him. Gambeezy was just browsing tumblr, and would you believe it? He was looking at Jelsa stuff. Looking over his shoulder, Jack thought to himself, "Wow, we really DO look nice together as a couple.

As though reading his mind, Childish Gambino curtly stated, "You see, this is what you'll get if you're able to woo Elsa."

"Did you just use the word 'woo'?" Jack asked.

"Don't question me, nigga. My word choice is beside the point right now, can't you see the possibilities that are gonna be opened once you and her start dating? It's all here on the magical world of tumblr, Jack."

Donald Glover wasn't lying when he said that. The two spent about an hour crying over this one fanfiction called "Frostbitten" which was artfully written by Arialene. Seriously, that was one good fanfiction, almost had me in tears too. After that hour they spent, Gambino told Jack, "Yo, let's call it a night, bruh. You can stay over again too." Jack changed into a pair of pajamas and hit the sack, which for that night was Gambeezy's couch, which was very plush and comfortable. Just before he was about to doze off into a deep slumber, he heard a bing come from his phone.

"Who could it be…" Jack murmured groggily.

The text in question was from Elsa, which read, "**good nite, jack. don't let the snow bees sting :)**"

To that, he responded with, "**night, your highness. sleep tight, and dont let jack frost nip at your nose :P**"

"Ah," Jack thought to himself silently. "I'm one cheesy motherfucker, aren't I?" That was his final thought as he set off for a well deserved rest for all the things he accomplished today.


	3. iii telegraph ave

CHAPTER 3: iii. telegraph ave.

"Ugh…" Jack moaned as he awoke to the sound of the wind whistling in the air. He noticed that today, the clouds were out, and filled the sky with a dreary gray color, which is what he loved. A minty chill was in the air, and he could taste it every time he breathed from his nose.

Jack Frost groggily got out of bed, started to walk and murmured, "Must be 30 degrees today…"

Navigating his way through Gambino's mini-mansion, Jack finally got to the minimalist looking kitchen and caught Childish Gambino heating up some waffles.

"Yo, 'sup playa?" Gambino said enthusiastically.

"Nothing much. It's only like 6 AM, and last night was pretty crazy." Jack resoundingly said.

"For real, though. I still don't know who jerked it on that guy who was knocked out last night."

"Doesn't matter right now, man."

"Yeah, you're right. What matters right now is getting you into the center of the iceberg."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm saying that we're trying our hardest to get you into Elsa's pussy, nigga."

"Oh. I'm kinda dumb when it comes to those things, you know?"

"That's why Gambeezy's gonna help you get some pootang mang. Right after I eat my waffles. Go ahead and chill out in the living room again."

And so Jack Frost did. Slowly stepping towards the living room, Jack thought about Elsa.

_I mean, I've got a feeling that she likes me, and that's nice and all but… I just can't shake this thought from my head…_

Apathetically, Jack plopped down on the sofa; hunched over with his hands clasped together somewhat tightly.

_I think I've got to come to terms with myself…_ thought Jack.

_Even though I DO think she's pretty, and I do think she's a nice girl, what's the point-_

Childish Gambino stumbled into the living room while mumbling, "Roscoe's Wetsuit." He stepped quietly over to where Jack was sitting and sat beside him.

Grinning, Childish Gambino said to Jack, "What's on your mind, playa?"

"Mmm. Just… contemplating over some things." Jack replied.

Nodding, Donald said to him, "I see. Y'know… when I have shit that's been on my mind, I take a shower. Loosens you up; lets you breathe and think for a bit."

"That doesn't sound too bad. Let me do that right now, sounds real good." Jack said with a little enthusiasm in his voice.

Looking at the clock, Jack noticed that it was 11:30 AM; just enough time to take a shower, and Jack said to Gambino, "Hey, you want to catch lunch once I'm finished with my shower?"

"Yo, sure. I'm already freshened up, so that ain't gonna cause problems." Gambino quipped.

"Where do you want to eat?"

"Huh. I'm feelin' like Macaroni Grill."

"Sounds good to me."

Jack got up from his sitting area, walked towards the stairs, and just before he laid a foot on the second step, Donald said, "Wait!"

Puzzled, Jack turned around and eked out, "What?"

"Get a few sets of clothes. After we eat lunch, we're going out into the town and checking into a hotel."

"Why a hotel?"

"I just feel like getting away from my house for a bit. 'Sides, I ain't acquainted with the town all that well."

"So you JUST bought this house?"

"You should know. You were the nigga that tracked me down. Don't the Guardians have a tab on everyone or some shit?"

"Shut up."

Jack continued up the stairs with some briskness in his step, made his way into Gambino's closet and picked out about 5 outfits and some pajamas for the mini-road trip that Donald planned out of nowhere. He took the clothes, stuffed them in a duffel bag, and took out some spare clothes that he was going to wear out for lunch, which consisted of a white dress shirt, black blazer and trousers along with some nice black oxfords to go along with that. Jack was checking into a hotel with a famous musician, so he might as well look a little dressed up. He took the duffel bag into the bathroom with him, and undressed himself to get prepped for the shower.

_Her._

_Reluctancy._

_Commitment._

_Partnership. _

Those were a few words that were bouncing around in Jack's head as he stepped into the shower and turned the knob that let the hot water out of the shower. The pitter-patter of the water was very audible as it made its way from the shower head and unto Jack's head of hair. He let it stay that way for a few minutes before lathering shampoo into his hair; creating a plethora of foam in the process. Soon after, he breathed in the hot steam that was forming in the air and stepped into the stream of water that came from the shower head to rinse off the shampoo. It smelled pretty citrusy, Jack noted.

_Maybe this is what I need. Some time away from this place to get away from it for a little. Yeah. _Jack told himself.

Jack turned off the shower, toweled himself off, moisturized and then put on his clothes hastily as he took his duffel bag and darted from the bathroom, to the stairs, then finally to the living room where Donald resided in.

"Hey." Jack breathed.

"Yo. You ready?" Gambino responded.

"Yeah. Let's go."

From there, the two went into the garage that contained a few luxury cars that Donald Glover owned, one in particular that stood out to Jack was an all white Mercedes-Benz E550 with a black interior to contrast the bright white exterior of the car.

Noticing Jack's interest in the car, Gambino said, "You wanna ride in this one?"

"How'd you know?" Jack replied, astounded.

"Just my intuition. Plus, the "Spirit of Winter" probably likes things that are white."

"Can't argue with that."

The two entered the car with Donald Glover in the driver's seat and Jack in the front passenger's seat, as Jack blurted, "Wait!"

"What?" Gambino said in response.

"Turn the AC up to 50 degrees Fahrenheit."

"That's pretty cold, but what do I expect from you?"

"Just do it."

Nodding, Donald turned on the air conditioner in the car to the specific temperature that he requested in compliance to his plea, backed up the car from the garage into the driveway, and took off to the local Macaroni Grill where they were supposed to eat.

For the most part, the drive was pretty quiet; the radio wasn't on, and the two friends were not talking to each other, until they hit a red light, which was when Donald Glover turned and said to Jack, "Alright, there's definitely something on your mind, bruh."

Puzzled, Jack said, "W-what do you mean?"

Sighing, Gambino curtly said, "From what I see, I feel like there's something bothering you, which is pretty obvious. And with the stuff that's been going on recently, it's probably got something to do with-" Before he could finish that sentence, the light turned green, and Donald focused solely on the road, once again not talking to Jack until they finally reached the Macaroni Grill. The two stepped out of the car, entered the establishment, got a table for two, and sat down to look at their menus.

"What'll you have?" Jack quipped.

"I dunno. Probably some good stuff." Gambino responded.

"Wow, real descriptive."

"Yeah, just as descriptive as you."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You're hiding something Jack, and it's jabbing you in the side."

As soon as Donald said that, Jack looked at his menu pensively.

"Jack." Donald curtly stated.

"JACK." he said once again.

"You can't keep ignoring this, you know."

_Fuck. He's right. Why am I so afraid of admitting it?_

Sighing, Jack put down his menu, looked Donald straight in the eyes and said, "Look. You're right. I can't run away from this forever. Yes, something has been bothering me. And yeah, it's about Elsa."

Intensely, Donald stared at Jack and said, "Jack, just let it go."

Jack cringed at the reference made about Elsa, and then said, "I'm going to let it all out right now, and there's this feeling that I can't let go of."

"Might I ask what this feeling is?"

"Remember when you showed me those tumblr posts about Elsa and I in a relationship?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"I don't know but… there's a part of me that wants that relationship, and another part that doesn't."

Shocked, Donald said, "Yo, I didn't know that you felt that way." Just when Donald was about to utter another word, a waitress came by and took the two's orders; Jack ordering spaghetti and Gambino ordering some sort of chicken dish with strong spices. The food arrived quickly, and the two began eating, once again not talking until both of them finished their food.

_How long is this going to go on for? _ Jack thought as he was enjoying the savory taste of the red sauce as he shoved another forkful of noodles in his mouth. It wasn't long after that that the two cleaned their plates, paid their check and made their way back to the car.

As soon as the two entered the vehicle, Donald turned and asked Jack, "Which hotel you want to stay at?"

"I don't know," Jack replied. "Get the fanciest we can get, I guess?"

"So it'll be." Donald Glover said as he turned on the engine, and drove over to a very plush looking hotel with minimalism abound.

"Woah…" Jack mumbled as they stepped into the lobby of the hotel. Jack noted the heavy use of the colors of red, white and black (especially the white) for the interior of the hotel, and also noted that there was a lot of open space, and very conservatively designed furniture that was sparsely used around the lobby.

"We've got the room down the hall." Donald said as Jack was gawking at the design of the hotel.

"Alright." said Jack as he picked up his duffel bag and followed Donald Glover down the hallway and into the room they were going to inhabit for about four days. The room was at the temperature that Jack liked it at, 45 degrees Fahrenheit, and the beds were all white, which was another plus for him. Gambino took a seat on one of the beds, and blurted out, "Jack, continue from where we last left off at."

Confused, Jack glanced over at Donald and asked, "Where was I again?"

"I dunno, something about how you wanted her and didn't at the same time."

"Oh yeah," Jack mumbled. "Yeah, that's how I feel. I'm just going to go and vent out to you right now, actually. When I saw those posts on tumblr, I really thought that I wanted that kind of relationship with her. But after a few days without her, I can't help but feel like I don't."

"Why's that?" Gambino asked.

"To be honest, it's got to do with tumblr. Everyone has this sort of expectation that I should get together with Elsa, and even you think so too. I began to think that I really did like Elsa, but those feelings turned out to be too influenced on what other people wanted, not me. I'm really torn, because I do think she looks absolutely stunning, and she's got this great personality too, but I don't want to at the same time. There's something about this whole concept about me going out with Elsa that seems weird. It feels artificial; fabricated from what the people think. I'm confused. I don't want to disappoint everyone, but I want to be happy and do things for myself."

"I know how you feel."

"What do I do?"

"Honestly? I think you should let it rock and see where it heads. You'll never know until you actually try it, you know? But I still can see where you're coming from. You don't know whether or not you like her because of all the others, or if it's your true feelings, and it's a really fucked up feeling, bruh. At the end of the day, it's up to you if you want this to go through, and I can't make you do what you don't want to do." Gambino said while smiling.

Jack turned his head away, and murmured, "Yeah, but what if-"

"Enough with the 'what if's'!" Childish Gambino shouted. "Let it go for tonight. Pun intended."

"Fine." sighed Jack as walked to the bathroom to change into his pajamas and went to bed shortly after. Gambino followed suit. Just before the two were in their respective beds to sleep, Jack heard something come from his nightstand.

_Ding._

It seemed as though he got a message from Facebook on his phone, and guess who it's from? Jack turned over in his bed and grabbed his phone from the nightstand, and read the following message from Elsa:

"**Hey, Jack. What's going on? I'm over at Starbucks. :)**"

"**Nothing much, just over at a hotel. Two questions: 1. How come you're typing really formally? 2. Why are you over at a Starbucks at 11PM?**"

"**1. I don't know, I just feel like it. 2. I just need my fix, okay?**"

"**Guess they don't call you The Snow Queen for nothing. You're such a white girl, though.**"

"**Haha, I guess I am; going to Starbucks late this hour.**"

"**Lol.**"

"**But there's a reason why I messaged you, however.**"

"**What might that reason be?**"

"**I was wondering if you free tomorrow night. Dinner with just you and I, and we could have some fun around town. Are you up for it? :D**"

_Well, what could go wrong?_

"**Of course. Message me what time we should meet and where. I've got to head out. Night, your Majesty. :^)**"

"**Nighty night, Mr. Frost. :)**"

_What am I doing?___thought Jack as he drifted off to sleep quietly.


End file.
